Family History
by ADdude
Summary: Maka's mom returns to Death City to take her to a trip to Japan. They soon get wrapped up in in battle against a force that is after their family. Their friends soon get pulled into their struggle against ancient forces.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Family History**

**Summary: Maka's mom returns to Death City to take her to a trip to Japan. They soon get wrapped up in in battle against a force that is after their family. Their friends soon get pulled into their struggle against ancient forces.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or any of it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

She was wearing a thick black coat as she made her way towards the steps of the DWMA, she looked up taking in the view of the largest school in the middle of the dessert. A small smile crept onto her face as fond memories made their way into her mind.

Her train of thought was brought to a screeching halt as a blue screaming streak running right to her. As it inched closer to her she reacted by forming a fist as sticking it towards the incoming object. Her fist came into contact with the face of one Black Star.

Having no time to react to the incoming object all he could say in the aftermath was, "Ow."

"Hello Black Star." She greeted him.

"Hey Mrs. Albarn." Black Star muttered pulling his face off the fist.

"Black Star!" Yelled Tsubaki chasing after the meister.

Following were two of their friends one a scythe and another a meister. The woman in the dark coat was the target of this meister attention.

Maka Albarn had hair in her usual pigtails, she was wearing a blue skirt and white uniform with a long white coat with blue highlights and a pink bow in front. Her green eyes widened and a smile spread upon her face, "Mama?"

"Hello Sweetie." Kami smiled at her daughter.

Before she could say another word Kami bent herself backwards to avoid Black Star's sudden punch.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted. "What are you doing?!"

Black Star didn't even answer as he kept trying to strike the woman only to have her dodge the attacks easily.

Maka's smile faded and she rolled her eyes. "What he always does when he spots my mom. He tries to beat her in a fight."

Kami had her hands in her pockets practically mocking Black Star's attempts. He kicked at her feet only for her to leap and landing on his head and jumping off again forcing him to tumble to the ground.

As they continued to fight Maka explained, "My mom used to watch us when we were young. She even helped train Black Star a little when Sid was on a mission. No matter how hard he tried he could never actually manage to land a hit. It didn't help that every time Black Star said he a was a big man she reminded him she was taller and then carried him."

Black Star jumped at Kami just pulled off her coat and tossed it right into Black Star face. He struggled to removed only to manage it just in time for Kami to punch him in the face.

"Dirty trick." Black Star told her as he stumbled to the ground.

"Coming from the assassin who is supposed to use surprise to attack people but fails to... it doesn't mean much."

Kami picked up her coat from the now unconscious Black Star. Soul studied her for a second. Kami did look a lot like Maka they had the same emerald eyes and the same blonde hair but Kami's hair was put into a long pony tail. Kami was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white dress shirt. They did look alike but he found that Kami had more curves and more ample bust than her daughter.

"Come here sweetie." Kami opened her arms for her daughter.

"Mama!" Maka quickly ran into her mother's embrace.

Soul kept studying the pair as he had only heard about Maka's mom he didn't really know what to expect from her. They were very similar they certainly looked alike but Kami was much taller and she looked young even though she had to be in her thirties she looked to be in her twenties she could pass herself as Maka's older sister is she had to. Thinking about it Soul guessed something in their genes that let them look young, even at times Maka looked like she was younger than she really was.

"Mama, let me to introduce you to my friends." Maka spoke with a burst of energy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kami greeted them.

"It's very nice to meet." Tsubaki gave a polite bow. "Yes, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"Yeah, I'm Soul Maka's partner." Soul introduced himself scratching the back of his head not sure how to greet the mother of his partner.

"Kami extended her hand towards Soul. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Maka has told me a lot about you."

"Uh, sure." Soul said nervously. He wanted to make a good impression but really didn't know what to say.

"i heard my Maka just recently turned you into a death scythe. Congratulations"

Hearing that Maka and Soul blushed hearing her talk about it.

Though Maka didn't talk a lot about her mother Soul knew Maka cared about her and respected her. Also Soul had heard about her enough from the teachers how she was such an amazing meister, the one that made Spirit Albarn into a death scythe.

"Mama!" Maka started. "It's been a long time since I've got to see you face to face. Where have you been? Where were you? How long can you stay?" Maka spoke with the energy of a small child waiting for Christmas to come.

Kami scratched her head, "Actually I can't stay for too long. That's part the reason I wanted to see you-"

"KAMI!" Someone yelled cheerfully.

Kami instantly felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and crushing her with their strength.

The other turned around to see Marie giving the scythe meister a bear hug.

"Hi Marie." Kami managed to say with the little breath she had. "Mind letting me go?"

"Oh sorry." Marie let her go.

Kami normally should have been able to detect Marie coming like she did with Black Star but she was distracted by her talk with Maka.

Marie smiled bashfully rubbing her head having forgotten how strong she was in her excitement of seeing an old friend.

Taking in a deep breath she noticed following the blonde hammer were Stein and Spirit.

"Kami," Stein said calmly but with a half smile. "you look well."

Kami replied with a , "So do you." And with a wry smirk to boot, "It's good to see you again."

"... Hello Kami." Spirit said with a sad smile. His eyes were filled with with a turmoil of emotions, happiness, fear, shame, hope and so many others to hard to list.

Kami's face become stoic devoid of any emotions and her eyes became still and quiet, hard, and devoid of the joy she had when she saw Maka. "Spirit."

The air around them became still and thick, usually the oblivious Marie noticed it and the usually emotionless Stein seems disturbed by the situation.

Spinning on her heel she turned to Maka and Kami's voice was suddenly filled with the joy and her eyes softened. "So as I was saying, I would you like to-"

"Kami!" Another voice called out to her.

The unlikely group turned towards the top of the stairs where the blueish figure waved to them.

"Oh." Kami sighed it looks like someone else wants to talk." Kami gave a half smile as she started to climb up the stairs.

"NOT SO FAST!" Black Star jumped up again and placed his palm firmly on Kami's side. "Black Star Big Wave." A wave of energy burst through his palm.

The instant the energy shot into her Kami placed her her palm on Black Star's face and the energy the energy that coursed through her shot right back at Black Star. The force was enough to shot Black Star back several feet.

"Oh you learned how to use soul force. Good for you." Kami said before starting to go up the stairs. Kami had often spared with Stein who would used soul force on her and so she learned to develop a means to counter it by redirecting the attack back onto the ran to help Black Star up, not that he was too hurt. The others went up following Kami.

She greeted Sid with, "Oh Sid you look different, a little pale."

"Very funny." Sid told her. "I was always a man who could take a joke at himself. Yeah, I'm a zombie now."

"Stein I'm guessing."

The others quickly made it behind Kami but Sid continued. "Yeah, but we can catch up later. Lord Death noticed you were here and wanted to talk to you."

"Then let's do this." Kami was already off. "Come along Maka, we still need to talk."

"You can talk now." Sid said. "He doesn't need to see you right now."

"Who has time to wait?" With that Kami was off.

The others followed sensing some urgency in Kami's tone. Maka was the first person to chase after her.

In the Death Room stood the grim reaper known as Lord Death. Before him stood two blonde weapons known as the Thompson sisters and the other gun Yumi Azusa. That was when a blonde meister came running in.

"Kami?" Lord Death tilted his head not expecting her so soon.

"Hello Lord Death." Looking around. "Hello Azusa."

"Hello Kami." Azusa gave her a small smile.

"You wanted to see me." Kami said before spotting the girls. "Hello I'm Kami Albarn."

"Albarn?" Liz asked. "Are you Maka's mom?"

"Yes, you two must be Liz and Patty."

"Yeah." Patty chirped. "Hi."

"Oh." Kami said with an understanding. "You're looking for Kid."

The room went silent even as the other arrive behind her.

"How did you know?" Lord Death asked.

"You have Azusa and Sid, your team of information gathers, here today with the weapons of your son. Then you have me and my skills. It's not a hard deductions to make. I am sorry, I really am but I can't right now."

The room was silent Kami wasn't trying to be cruel in her denial to help but there was a sense of urgency in her voice even as they others arrived.

Spirit arrived last panted. "How do you run so fast?!"

"I do an awful lot of running." Kami said looking at Lord Death.

"Can you tell me why you can't help me find my son?"" Lord Death questioned.

She looked at him for a moment as she carefully picked her words, "Something has come up."

"That's pretty vague."

"Well, part of the reason I'm here is because something has come up. I actually have come to ask if Maka could come on a trip with me."

"Me?" Maka who'd been listing the whole thing spoke.

"On a trip?" Soul questioned fearful.

"You're taking Maka?" Spirit said terrified.

"Only for about a week." Kami clarified. "You know how my mother was Japanese and grew up in a shrine and something is going to happen and I wanted Maka to be there when it starts."

"Well, since Maka had just turned Soul into a death scythe we were going to start special training but I suppose it could wait a week."

"So I would get to go on a trip with you?" Maka asked joy entering her voice.

"Yes." Kami smiled.

"Can I go?" Maka looked at her partner then her father and then Lord Death.

"Well, Kami, you do have all the parental rights to Maka so I really can't say no." Lord Death thought it over. "And it's not like Maka can't make up the work she'll miss. Fine you two go and have fun together."

"Yeah, go spend sometime with your mom." Soul agreed.

Spirit looked at both of them and just nodded.

"When do we go?" Maka questioned her mother.

"In a few hours. A friend of mine will come by biplane and land close to here and fly us all the way to LA and then we can go from there to Tokyo."

"This is so fast I have to pack somethings. I'm going to need to get books for the flight."

They rushed out of the Death room and back to Maka and Soul's apartment where Maka quickly packed up her things. Marie, Azusa and Kami waited out Maka's room.

Marie took Kami to the side and smiled, "You look good."

"I feel good." Kami returned her soft smile.

"I'm happy." Marie hugged the scythe meister.

Kami sighed contently as Azusa watch the pair awkwardly.

"Come one Zuzu get in on this." Kami teased Azusa.

She sighed before hugging them in what was an awkward hug. "Please don't call me that again."

In front of the apartment building Stein and Spirit waited as Spirit.

"Didd you see that look she gave me?" Spirit moaned. "She didn't care. I expected her to hate me but this is worse. She doesn't care about me at all. I'm nothing to her. She said two words to me. That's all."

"Well," Stein took a long drag from his cigarette. "you two are divorced. She doesn't need to feel anything towards you."

"You're no help."

"I didn't say I was trying to help." Stein gave him a teasing wry smile.

Maka came down with a duffle bag along with the three women and Soul.

"Maka!" Patty cheered coming with the others carrying a bag.

"Hey!" Maka waved back.

"We brought you some snacks for your trip." Patty smiled.

"Yeah, just come back safe." Liz added.

"Have a fun trip." Tsubaki said kindly.

"I added some of those Death Chocolates you liked for you Mrs. Albarn."

"Oh" Kami cooed. "thank you Black Star I haven't had those in a while."

"Maka," Patty got the meister's attention. "Be sure to get a souvenir."

"I will." Maka smiled before she turned to Soul.

"Make sure you call me when you get to Japan." Soul told her in a little more than a whisper. "I want to make sure you got there safely."

"I will." Maka promised.

They all said their good byes and Spirit could only watch and just say, "Good bye."

They spent the next few hours traveling just talking and catching up. Maka gave her all the detail about turning Soul into a death scythe and her life at school. Though they did talk through post cards and occasional phone calls it was nice just to talk face to face. Eventually the pair made it to their plane heading towards Tokyo. Maka fell asleep on the plane ride as she snuggled next to her mother. Maka could feel her mother's soul reach out to her embracing her. As she started to drift off Maka couldn't help but think about that parent child bond, that even after all this time apart it was still strong. Kami wrapped her arm around her daughter holding her close.

Stein became the unlikely company for Spirit as the red head drank his worries away, "Did that ex of yours seemed strange?"

"No, unless you mean the fact that I'm basically a stranger to her."

"No, not that. I meant did she seemed scared. I've known her a long time, about as long as you, and I don't ever recall seeing her scared well not like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was trying to hide the fact that she was scared. It was like she was afraid to even acknowledge that she was afraid. Afraid that if she spoke of it something would happen."

Spirit was worried now that he had it pointed out something did seem off about his ex. He really didn't know what to think.

As Maka slept peacefully and Kami rain her fingers through Maka's hair playfully. She was happy to have Maka by her side. She had so much to tell her but at the moment she wouldn't be able to relax until they arrived to their destination. Something was coming for Maka and herself and if they had any chance they had to her mother's old home. Kami was scared that something might happen to her daughter and promised herself she would do anything to protect her even if it meant giving up her own life. Something from their families past was moving against them and they had to be ready.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, so there wasn't any stories about Maka and her mom so I decided to write the first one. I know Kami isn't her real name it's a fan name so I'm going with it. This is based on a rp me and someone were doing but never got to finish so I decided to write it up and flesh it out. Anyway feel free to write a review if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Photos

**Family History**

**Summary: Maka's mom returns to Death City to take her to a trip to Japan. They soon get wrapped up in in battle against a force that is after their family. Their friends soon get pulled into their struggle against ancient forces.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or any of it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Photos

Kami was just a little girl. The sun stood high above in the sky as she ran in a field filled with flowers. Her yellow hair waved in the air as her bright white dress fluttered along. She fell backward into the field. She looked up see a woman with a smiling face. Her long purple hair flowing in the breeze. Her long color kimono seem to perfectly fit surrounded by flower.

The sound of the food cart being pushed down the aisle snapped Kami back to the real world. The dream, the memory, lingered. She rubbed her eyes as she saw her daughter sleeping by her side.

"Maka, sweetie, wake up." Kami whispered. "The food is coming."

Maka slowly woke up as the cart reach them. Many people say a lot bad things about airline food but Kami actually likes it maybe it was the fact the she was always traveling that made her used to it.

They ate their in flight meals as the air plane soared across the sky.

As the memory crept up Kami asked, "Maka, how much do you know about your grandmother? My mother?"

"Not much." Maka admitted. "You don't talk about her much."

"I suppose this is as good a place to start." Kami smiled at Maka. "My mother and father were both student at DWMA when they were younger. They were both meisters."

"Really?" Maka smiled at the thought that she was a legacy.

"Mind you they were both in the Not class. They could have moved onto the Eat class but choose not to. Neither wanted to be traveling around and fighting for their lives."

"What kind of meisters were they?"

"Let's start with your grandfather." Kami said gathering her thoughts. "He was a pistol meister. My grandmother, his mother, actually was British. Actually I think both you and me take after her a lot."

"Really?" Maka questioned. "How so?"

Kami pulled out a wallet from her and pulled out an old worn picture. Thought the picture was black and white Maka could see a young woman with short blonde hair. She was wearing a long button black coat. "That's Rebecca Fujiwara who was born Rebecca Palmer. She actually gave me my coat when I went off to school. She was the daughter of a librarian and was very smart. So smart when Britain went to war entered into War World Two she became one of the code breakers."

Maka was impressed. "That sounds very impressive."

"Yes, especially when you consider she was only sixteen. Her father had a position in the armed forces. She worked very hard to prove herself. One time she told me that she as a woman and one so young had to be better than the best. She had to be perfect. So every morning in the middle of the war she would practice with a gun just in the case she needed to fight. She needed to be a soldier and a scholar. In the end she did end up sent to France during the occupation as spy. She preferred being the code breaker she actually met her husband there working as a code breaker. One of the translators Sojiro." Kami pulled out another photo of Rebecca standing next to a Japanese man with glasses and brown hair in a ponytail. "They married and moved to the United States and eventually had my father Keiichiro."

Kami handed Maka another picture of a young man with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. "That's grandpa?"

"Yes, my grandmother's genes must be strong cause her blonde hair made it through three generations. And you, me and my father don't seem to show our age. I mean my grandfather was three years older than her but she still looked like a teenaged girl into her thirties."

Maka looked at a colored photo her mother handed her of her grandfather and his family. In that one her Rebecca must have been easily in her forties but still seemed very young and Maka couldn't help notice her petite frame. A few comments Soul had said about hers came to mind.

Kami continued the story, "My father ended up taking after his mother with the gun too. He eventually enrolled in the school as gun meister where he would meet my mother."

Kami pulled another photo of her parents in school. Kami's father was wearing a simple shirt with a black jacket and next to him stood a pretty Japanese girl with long silky purple hair. The girl had on a beautiful smile. She wore a black Japanese styled uniform with a skull pendant.

"And that's grandma?"

"Yes, Haruhi..." Kami spoke with reverence. "She was a sword meister and a very good one at that too. I remember watching her train as a little girl. The way she was with her sword, her movements, she just seemed so natural to hold that sword."

Maka looked at her grandmother's picture, "She was beautiful."

"I know." Kami agreed. "The sad fact is that the picture doesn't do her justice. Her smile was so amazing. Her smile was warm and could brighten up the room. Something terrible would have to happen to make her stop smiling. My father said that something happened on the first day of school and she smiled at him and he told me that was when he fell in love with her."

Maka couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Sighing Kami continued to talk about their family, "They dated through their years in school and eventually got married. Sometime later I was born." Kami paused memories of her childhood flooding back. She loved her parents and she knew they loved her. They were the balm that made the teasing she got from the other children so much bearable. "I had certain skills and eventually I went to the very school they went to and I met your father."

Maka watched her mother for a moment as tears formed in her eyes. "Mama?"

"I turned your father into a death scythe and a little after that there was an accident. My parents were driving along and..." Her voice broke. " They didn't make it. What really gets to me is that a little after that I found out I was pregnant with you. The sad thing is that they never got to meet you."

Maka hugged her mother tears forming in her own eyes. She couldn't imagine that pain, loosing both your parents at once and she never hoped to never experience.

"They would have loved you." Kami whispered as she hugged her daughter. "That is something I'll always regret."

"I'm sorry mama."

"Don't be. Every thing and everyone has their time and their place. They had a good life and they helped me become who I became and I was able to have you."

"You still miss them."

"I do everyday of my life. Sometimes I think it would be easier to forget them but I'd hate that. I know it would be worse. Love is never wasted, as long as I remember them they're alive to me. And there are others who've helped fill the space they left."

Maka looked through the other pictures of her mother friends. Her eyes turned to a picture of her mother standing next to a man with a pin stripe suit and a girl with long silver hair in armor. Then she found one of Kami as a teenaged girl next to her mother and two women wearing shire maiden outfits.

"Those were my mother's sister and her mother. After my mother died, just a few years later, my grandmother died. Sometimes I wonder if the pain of loosing a daughter just became too much. As for my Aunt she had a heart defect and passed away a while back. Back when I was traveling alone I heard she was dying and made my way to her and spent her last days with her." Kami pulled out a small picture of Kami holding Maka as a baby girl. "I'm sorry you never got to met any of them. Even my other grandparents passed away some time ago. Maka, you are the family I have, the only one who shares my blood."

"Is that why you wanted me to go with you to the shrine were your mother grew up? So I could know them?"

"Yes, in a way." Kami her rubbed her eyes. "There are things to do. Right now let's just try to get some rest. We'll be landing soon enough and then we still have to travel."

Kami smiled at the picture of her and her daughter.

In Death City Spirit looked at the picture of his ex wife and daughter as a baby. They both looked so happy and now he'd pray for them to glare at him. As he walked down the halls of the school he heard some some noise from the records room. Checking in he found Stein and Soul going through the record.

"What are you two doing?!" The red head shouted.

"Calm down old man." Soul told him off. "I'm a death scythe now so I'm allowed in here."

"He's helping me." Stein told him. "Something Kami said reminded me that she told me once that her parents went to school here too. I got curious but I can't seem to find their files." Files were tossed all around the room. "I found her and her father's file but I haven't found her mothers."

"Well, it's because you don't have her last name." Spirit pointed out. "Fujiwara was Kami's maiden name and her father's last name but not the name her mother had when she was in school."

"So what is it?" Stein asked.

"You expect me to know my wive's mother's maiden name?"

"Ex wife." Soul pointed out.

Spirit pouted hearing that.

"Maybe Lord Death knows what her name was." Stein said pulling out a mirror and writing some number on it the image of Lord Death appeared. They explained the situation.

"Maybe I know her. There are a lot of students." Lord Death said. "What were their parents names?"

Taking her file Stein read Kami's file, "Let's see name change. Divorce. Here it is. Parent's names Keiichiro and Haruhi Fujiwara."

Lord Death seemed to freeze hearing those names, "There was a couple by those names. The girl Haruhi Hiiragi was... scary."

"Scary?" Soul questioned, he couldn't imagine anything that would scary Death.

"On the first day of school she was trying to find a partner." Death continued. "It was the first time she had ever seen a gun much less used one."

"Was there an accident?" Soul asked.

"Yes, when she tried a demon pistol their soul's wavelength matched and she was able to use the pistol but she used the pistol too well. One shot she ripped a quarter of the school apart."

"From one gun shot?" Stein couldn't believe it."

"They started dating right after that. They were good kids but always seemed to get involved in things. Haruhi seemed to always get herself in trouble. They were talented. i even tried to talk to them into going into the Eater Class but both refused saying they preferred not to have a life of fighting. It's not an uncommon reaction many children whose parent were soldiers or just been in many fights."

Soul looked at the file Stein just pulled out, " Haruhi Hiiragi? Doesn't seem that scary. She looks kinda cute."

Spirit who'd gone to the corner huddle, "No she was. i remember visiting her when me and Kami started dating. I spilled some tea and she..." Spirit seemed to go catatonic.

"Hiiragi?" Lord Death continued. "That name rings a bell. Stein bring over their files."

"Alright but why?" Stein asked. "You suspect something?"

"Not really. It's a a hunch. Something has felt wrong since Kami visited. I never knew she was Haruhi's daughter." His large glove like hand scratched his would be chin. "Haruhi was something else. If she had gone onto the Eater class I would say she would have been an even better meister than you and Kami."

Stein looked at Death with disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Soul asked.

"Oh, I am." Lord Death insisted. "She was a sword meister and a fine one too. That was where her real strength lied I heard once she cut a battle ship the long way with a swipe of a sword."

"Whoa." Soul remarked calmly. "Cool."

"That's nothing, she cut it the long way why while she was still on land." Death seemed to cringe at the thought.

Soul started to understand why Lord Death and Spirit were scared. A woman like that was not one anyone would want to make angry. If she was anything like Maka making her angry might not be a hard thing to do. What Soul didn't get was that her strength was not what they feared about her.

Kami and Maka had gotten off the plane and then onto train and a bus. Then as they arrive in a small city they walked a while before they reached a hill. After climbing the steps they finally made it up the steps. That's when Maka first saw past the red torii a large Shrine. There were large dog like statues and wondrous green trees. The ground were well kept and everything seemed to give a serene feel. Moving to the back they found the entrance to the old home behind the shrine. Home might be the wrong word in fact it almost seemed like an estate or a castle.

"Welcome home, Maka."

"Home?"

"This has been the home for our family for centuries going back to before the first demon weapon. No matter what this is your home Maka. The blood,sweat and tears of our family made this home it belongs to you. No matter what happens know you have a home here."

"Thank you, mama."

As they walked in side Maka was swept away by the history. The walls had old weapons, samurai armor, wood carvings and paintings. She was simply overwhelmed by all the history there. It was her family and their life she was glimpsing.

"Are you alright?" Kami said.

"Yes, it's just a lot and how did our family get all this."

"Well, they started the shrine and build the house around it. We technically own the house, the shrine and the mountains in this area."

"We own the mountains?!"

"I do. My aunt left them to me in her will and I have left them to you in mine. Well our family has been smart about their money over the years and we go back a long time. Maka, you look tired."

"I'm a little tired." She blushed a little.

"It's fine. Why don't you get some sleep? The sun is already setting. I'll fix us up something to eat, I'll wake, we can eat and then I can show you around."

Maka nodded and got her into bed to let her sleep. When she was sure Maka was asleep Kami ran into the kitchen. She was relieved to find the Shrine attendants got her note and stocked the fridge and hopefully would stay away for the next few days like asked. She found bottle of sake and ran out of the house towards a small bridge that stood over a small river that was nestled behind the house. Kami didn't hesitate to pour it into the river until it was all gone.

"So you intend on doing it?" A voice called out.

Spinning on her heels the meister spotted and old woman. "Yes, I think it's the only choice. Maka is safe here but that's not the best protection or even permanent."

"I see." The only woman spoke frankly. "I won't stop you and I wish you luck, whatever that's worth. Your family are owed a large debt by many here and we will do what we can but I'm not sure it will be enough."

"I'll take what I can get. Thank you." Kami bowed to the old woman before she headed back inside to start dinner. Kami promised herself that she wouldn't let anything happen to the family she had left.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Another chapter done. Thanks for the review and I'd appreciate it if you gave me some more. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Things are going to get started and threat will soon show up. Anyway I hope you guys like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Story

**Family History**

**Summary: Maka's mom returns to Death City to take her to a trip to Japan. They soon get wrapped up in in battle against a force that is after their family. Their friends soon get pulled into their struggle against ancient forces.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or any of it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Story

Maka woke up dressed in her usual yellow pajamas. She looked around for a moment taking in the room she had found herself in. The room wasn't her usual room but a large room, the room had the sense that it had stood the test of time. The furniture were made of rich oak and were hand made. Maka couldn't help thinking that some ancestor of hers may had made it. Getting up she looked out the window and saw out into the garden with a cherry blossom tree in bloom, a few of it's petals wafting gently in the air. Maka getting up put away the futon and the blankets into the closet.

That's when she started to smell the unmistakable smell of breakfast. With that Maka left the room as she followed the delightful smell down the hall towards the kitchen. After her nap the previous day her mother had shown her around the house and they caught up a little. Then they went to sleep that night, Maka was only a little tired but her mother insisted that it would help her get onto the Japanese time zone. It worked.

Maka quickly found her mother setting the breakfast table. Her mother gave her bright warm smile still dressed in her sleeping purple sleeping robe. The settled down and started to eat. For a moment Kami watched Maka eat and her thoughts turned back to the time when she was still married and their family was whole. For a brief moment Kami let herself pretend they were all together.

As they finished eating Kami spoke, "Maka, didn't Soul ask you to call him when you got here?"

"Oh, he did." Maka remembered. "I forgot."

"Yes, maybe you should go call him now. You can use the phone in the hall."

"Okay, mama, I will." Maka got up and went to find the phone.

Kami picked up the dishes and placed them into the sink. Then she walked over to the next room where a small memorial shrine that stood with pictures of her mother, aunt and grandmother. She lit some incense and bowed before them.

Soul was on the couch thinking about what he was going to do for dinner, Tsubaki did invite him over but he suspected she thought he'd starve if no one was there to feed him. He would have to remind Tsubaki he wasn't Black Star though he did suspect Maka might have asked her to keep an eye on him. Blair was out at her job so he thought about maybe going out to eat. Still he didn't want to leave. It was already evening on the second day and Maka hadn't even called. He couldn't help but think something might have happened.

That's when the phone rang and he jolted to grab it. "Hello."

"Soul? Is that you?" Maka said over the phone.

"Yeah, it's me." He said trying to sound cool and collected.

"Sorry I didn't call sooner. I got here yesterday but I was tired and forgot."

"Yeah, Maka that wasn't cool." Soul told her. "A less cool partner might worry. So you're at your mom's place?"

"It's not my moms place and is. It's sort of the family home that was left to her so it's kind of mine too. It's amazing here Soul. It's like being surrounded by my family's history."

Soul could hear her excitement in her voice, he wasn't too close to his family but he was glad that she could enjoys hers.

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah, please tell papa that so he doesn't panic."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"My mom said we're going on a hike later. You should see it Soul. It's like there is a huge national park right behind the house."

"Well, have fun Maka. I know you've been looking forward to seeing you mom."

Later Maka changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and shirt, her mother got into something similar. The day was nice and a good breeze flowed through the air as they made their way through the forest that was behind the house and over the hills. The forest had been all but untouched over the centuries as their family let nature deal with itself with the small exception of a pathway. They finally made it to their destination.

It was a large placid lake hidden amongst the trees. The lake was crystal clear and the way it caught the light of the sun made it sparkle and it made it seem that it was something magical.

"Wow, I can't believe something like this was here." Maka said amazed.

"Yes," Kami told her. "there all these small natural treasures in these around here. There is a natural hot spring near the house, a field of flowers nestled in front of one of the mountain, there is rare flower bushes near the shrine, a huge natural herb garden. Too many to list. Our family always thought that as long as we took care of the land we had the land would take of us."

"I can see why."

"Maka," Kami sat down on the ground, "I want to tell you a story my mother told me here a long time ago."

Maka sensed something in her mother's voice and sat down besides her, "Alright."

"I want to tell you the story of our family. A long time ago on this land in that city that we arrived in. A long time ago before the heretic witch made the first demon weapon and before Lord Death was bound to Death City. A long time ago there was a family that ran the local shrine. They were well renowned for the ability to expel spirits and demons."

Maka smiled hearing that reminded her about her anti demon wavelength and she felt a little more connected to the family.

"The area lived in peace until a day when dark omens began to appear. The sprits that lived the area fled and the shrine family knew why."

"Why?" Maka questioned.

"Something evil was coming. And something they could not stop. The people in the shrine told this to the town people and they all agreed all they could do is run. They didn't have much time. They say that hidden within the city is a small rift between this world and the spirit world in which some power Youkai-"

"Uh, those are demons."

"Yes, Japanese spirits, specters, and demons. These were definitely demons. They had a massive army and from what they could tell they were coming the next day. People started to panic and tried to run. They needed time and someone was willing to buy them that time. A young warrior promised to fight the army that was coming. He knew that it would be suicided to fight but he agreed to do it, to fight on so the others could have the time. He did it for a shrine maiden. The maiden was beautiful and intelligent and kind and he loved her from afar. He was willing to die just to try and buy her sometime."

As the story played in her head she couldn't help but cast herself in the role of the maiden and Soul as the warrior.

"The maiden had been friends with the warrior and loved him back though the two never spoke of it, they didn't know how the other felt. The night before the local blacksmith made the best sword he was able to. He made it for the warrior to have everything he could to give the warrior every chance he could. That night the maiden snuck into the blacksmith's shop and performed a blessing on the sword. It is said that she even put a small portion of her blood into the metal so no mater what happened a part of her would be with him during the battle."

Maka's heart raced as she thought about how Soul had been willing to die to protect her. She wondered if she would be willing to do that same.

The day came and the people fled with the shrine maiden and her family trying to help them escape. The lone warrior held the sword as he prepared for battle. As the people escaped they say that the sky turned dark and the presence of evil was felt across the land. Then something happened, a flash of light came from the field where the battles was held and the darkness vanished."

"What happened?"

"That was what the maiden asked. Panicked about the man she loved she raced back to the field as fast as she could. She found him on the field alone and on the ground. She raced to him and cried over his unmoving body. She begged him to get up and told her she loved him and how she could not live without him. He awoke and smiled to her and told her he loved him too."

Maka couldn't help smiling that they were happy in the end.

"They were are ancestors. The warrior and the maiden married and and joined their names to become the Hiiragi family. The people were so grateful to them that they gave them the land we now own. They moved the shrine up here and their sons and daughter took up the shrine work. They found something odd about the sword."

"What about the sword?"

"Remember Maka this was was centuries ago. They found that the sword had odd properties, properties to dispel evil and disrupt magic. The sword was bound to the family the maidens blood mixed with the warriors during the fight and brought out that power and could only be used by those with their blood. The sword could only been wielded by the family. With the power to dispel evil the name Hiiragi became known as holy and so did the sword."

"What about the sword? What happened to it?"

"it's in the house."

"Uh, can I see it."

"Yes, Kami smiled at her. "And yes the legend is real. I've seen it's power and I'll show you later but the story is not over."

"What else happened?"

"Like I said the sword could only be used by the family. The sword would be handed down to the oldest. They would work at the shrine and become warriors themselves. That carried on for centuries until my mother. My mother was the second born of the family and her sister was to take up the shrine and everything. My mother used the chance to leave and explore the world. She was still a skilled warrior and the school was where she went. She wanted to hone her skills and to calm the urge to fight in her. She wanted a peaceful life without the need to fight like her family had for so long. She married a man and took his last name. That hadn't been done before as even men who married the Hiiragi women took the family name. That was when the trouble started."

"What trouble?" Maka questioned. "What's so wrong about the name?"

"Nothing at first. My mother could still wield the sword even taking my father's last name. The problem was I couldn't wield it as well. As far as we could tell the name had some power that helped the connection between the user and the sword, it had to be their birth name. I still had the blood of a Hiiragi from my mother but I couldn't wield the sword to its full power. Then my mother and grandmother and aunt died."

"Will I be able to use it?"

"I doubt it." Kami said with a hint of melancholy. "You were born as an Albarn and the direct blood of a Hiiragi is weaker in you."

"So no one will ever be able to use the sword again after you?"

"I don't think so. Maybe it was for the best but then I started seeing omens and premonitions. The land and it's spirits called to me in my dreams. I was the closes thing they had to the head of the family."

Maka was now concerned something was deeply wrong with her mother voice, "They were telling me the demons are coming back and they want to end the blood line. They want you and me dead."

"What?!" Maka was shocked. "You can't be serious?"

Kami placed her hand on Maka's eyes and whispered, "Maka, listen and see."

Pulling her hand away Maka blinked in the light. Hey eyes wide open she was living souls in the trees hidden within the trees and the water and in the air. Animals gathered around the lake had stopped and stared at them. Maka's soul perception was going wild and she could see their souls were not ordinary animal souls but something more like Blair, they had magic but it seemed natural like it was always there with them.

"Those are spirits that live in the forest and trees in these lands." Kami told her. "When people started to make cities and cut down forest they moved away into the forest and our family have let them leave in the forest here in peace. In turn they've helped when they could like the warnings."

A gold furred fox stepped into walked close to them and up onto the lake pressing its paw into the water. Kami pulled Maka along and they saw water rippled and change.

"This is what they have shown me."

"That's Death City." Maka pointed out.

They watch something unfold as the lights of the city turned off and shadow fell over the city. Somehow they heard cries and screams. Soon the picture grew clearer and they could make out bodies littered on the streets. Maka started to make some out one with pink hair.

"That's Kim." Maka panicked and her heart broke seeing the little Angela in her arms neither moving.

The picture continued to move until she saw the foot of the school there she saw her friends lifeless and then she saw Soul.

"No!" She yelled out. "We have to go help them!"

Kami pulled her back. "No, watch." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Maka saw herself next to soul.

Kami told as she held her close, "This is what would have happened if I did not move you from the city. They would have attacked you first and killed everyone in the city within moments. Anyone who wasn't in the school when it happened. Lord Death would have been able to save them but only them."

"What!" Maka tried to find the words. "What was that?!"

"A vision. A vision the spirits gave me. They told me to save you. The land is sacred and our blood runs in this land. They won't be able to do that here. And I hate to say it but they'll still come for you and me. Here we stand a chance to fight back and if we tried to get anyone in from the school to help they'd get killed. I really wish it was different but everyone we have to fight this one on our own."

"Do you know whose doing this?" Maka questioned trying to get her mind around all this. "Why?"

"It seems to be those same demons from the story, those that attacked our ancestors. When the kishin's awoke his madness spread and did a lot of awful things. It seemed to have woken up the spirits. it looks like warrior didn't manage to kill them but trap them in the rift they came out of where they've been sleeping ever since, keeping it close."

Maka thought about all the chaos that Asura let out, and held back that anger. Maka sighed as she looked around at the animals and spirits around and they all looked terrified. Then Maka turned to her mother.

"Alright, let's fight this things."

Kami smiled, "That's my girl. My wonderful brave and stupid girl. You should run as fast as you can away from here because here is where they're coming."

"Mom, you said it. This is our home and we have to protect it. We have to protect all these spirits too. So we will fight them together. I mean, why do I have to worry I have my mom here to protect me."

Kami hugged her, "I don't have anything to worry about since I have the brave daughter to watch my back."

Kami didn't want Maka in this fight but she didn't know how to protect her otherwise.

"So what do we do first?" Maka said.

"First there is someone we have to talk to. Tonight we do it, we start getting ready."

Stein was busy in Lord Death's office. He had already heard that Spirit was depressed and drunk and Blair was busy dragging him home. He on the other hand was busy going through files with Lord Death.

"Can I ask again why we are looking through the files of Maka, Kami, and Haruhi?" Stein questioned fixing his glasses.

"I don't know." Death told him. "It seems a little odd that three women in the same family line would end up being such powerful meisters."

"I don't think so. It has to be something in their genetics that gives them the qualities needed to be talented meisters. Training doesn't hurt either."

"Still I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. You don't get to be as old as I am without trusting your feelings. That and coupled with the fact that Kami seemed extra eager to leave the city in a hurry has me worried."

Little did either know that a slaughter in the city had just been avoided. As the demon woke up they sent their army ahead searching for those of the Hiiragi blood line and swept over Death City not finding one. They found them in one place where they couldn't reach them from the spirit world but they did alert their masters.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay things are starting to heat up. Anyway I love reading your reviews and getting more. Anyway let me know what you like. I'll get back to it as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fire

**Family History**

**Summary: Maka's mom returns to Death City to take her to a trip to Japan. They soon get wrapped up in in battle against a force that is after their family. Their friends soon get pulled into their struggle against ancient forces.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or any of it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fire

Maka sat on the porch in the backyard as he mother came out holding a very hold katana. Maka wasn't a sword meister but being a school full of weapons she picked up some knowledge of weapons besides scythes. The sheath it was in was simple dark wood, it's hilt was a matching black. Then Kami pulled it out, it was clear that the sword was old but it was well taken care of. The hilt had been repaired and their were signs of it but the blade it self seemed to glisten almost new like new. There was a Japanese symbol on both side of the blade Maka couldn't make out, the blade had nicks and cuts. Kami held out the blade before her, the air seemed to tremble as it touched the blade.

Kami took a sigh, "Maka, don't come close for a moment. Just trust me that I know what I'm doing."

Maka gave a nod looking intently at her mother.

Kami sighed again and held out her free arm and held the blade tightly with the other. Kami wore a long sleeved shirt and she focused on her sleeve. Maka paused for a second what her mother was doing. Before Maka could ask she saw her mother swing the sword onto her own arm. Maka's eyes widen in shock as she watch the blade go through her arm. Maka watched shocked until she realized something, that her mothers arm was still attached. Suddenly the lower part of the sleeve slid off.

"What happened?" Maka managed to say.

Kami groaned, "The power of the sword. It can't harm anyone of Hiiragi blood but can cut through anything else."

"Are you okay?" Maka asked hearing pain her mother's voice.

"Yes," She reassured her. "There is one problem. I'm not a full blood Hiiragi it can't do any physical damage to me but it still hurt." She winced.

Then Kami ran her finger through the blade and it paused in the middle and Maka could see the blade in between the finger. Moving it past Kami showed that her finger was unharmed.

"It's analogous. " Kami explained it. "Its of the Hiiragi blood and it just flows through the Hiiragi blood."

"So since I'm not a direct relative it would actually hurt me."

"Yes," Kami admitted sheathing the sword. "I'll show you what else it can do later."

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes, it just hurt a little."

"Did you know it was going to hurt?"

"Yes, there was a tradition with showing what the sword could do. You fight someone with the sword. The sword in the hands of Hiiragi boosts your own abilities so you can only dodge it for so long. Eventually you get hit by the sword and you see it."

"And that happened to you?"

"Yes, my mother fought me with the sword after I heard about it and asked her to do it. We didn't know it would cause me pain even if I only had half Hiiragi blood. That was the only time I ever saw my mother's smile fade. I was in shock for a few hours afterwards but my mother never left my side."

Maka could tell it wasn't something her mother liked thinking about, even if it was an unexpected accident to be hurt by your own mother like that isn't something she'd imagine was easy to get over.

"Maka there is something we have to take care of tonight. And it better you get some sleep especially after the hike."

Maka had to agree she was a little tired after the hike and if they had to do something it was better to rest up. Maka went to her temporary room and got ready for bed. The moment Kami was sure Maka was asleep she fell to her knees in pain doing everything to muffle her cry. The sword did not delude the pain, it was just like her arm had been cut off by the sword. The pain would wear off in a few minutes, she knew from experience. When she had fought her mother the sword pierced her gut and that memory was burned into her mind. She looked up to see her mother horrified. If anything good came from the situation was that as a meister that moment pushed her to never get hit by another blade. She knew exactly how much they hurt so she was more careful.

After a moment she got onto her feet and made her way to the bathroom so that she could shower.

Morning struck Death City and Sou gathered with his friends for breakfast. Tsubaki had insisted on it in effort to keep Patty and Liz's spirits up as they continued to search for Kid and to make sure Soul got something to eat like Maka asked of her. Plus it was the weekend so it was nice to get together with friends.

"Is something wrong, Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"No," He grumbled. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Do you miss Maka that much?" Patty asked innocently.

"No." Soul threw daggers at her. "Blair let Spirit get drunk at at ChupaCabras."

"So?" Liz questioned. "From what I hear he does that a lot."

"She dragged him to his house and went back to the apartment and like an hour later he comes crying still drunk begging Maka to come out. It took another two hours for me and Blair to get him to shut up. We ended up letting him sleep it off on the couch. I barely got an hour of sleep before coming here. He was still asleep when I left."

"He's taking this hard isn't he?" Tsubaki questioned in her calm tone.

"He would." Black Star said matter a factly.

"Oh, you knew Maka back then didn't you?" Liz spoke up finding something interesting. "I mean when her folks split."

"Yeah." Black Star said without his usual vigor. "It's not something I like to think about."

That tone caught their attention. They knew Maka and Black Star had been friends from a young age in fact it seemed like they were siblings sometimes. Soul still remembered Black Star telling him to make sure he protected Maka when he first became her partner.

"There were rumors back then." Black Star said in a solemn tone. "We were both young so we really didn't get it. Well, I didn't get it but I think Maka knew it for a while. Her mom tried to keep it from her. I still remember we were playing once and her mom was watching us. She smiled and she over heard some women talking about Spirit and she smiled but she looked upset and took us elsewhere. It was weird seeing her like that, seeing her eyes. I still don't really get it but it's like watching someone doing everything they could to keep a play in the air just as it's about to crash. It was really weird seeing that coming from Kami. Kami always seemed so strong and happy before that."

They all seemed a little uneasy seeing the usually loud Black Star get serious.

"So what happened when they split?" Soul asked even if a little hesitant.

"She had enough." Black Star answered. "Her husband was cheating on her and she had enough when Maka found out. I never saw it but Maka was crying and that was the last straw. Kami filed for divorce and started to take her things and moved in with a friend and took Maka. From what I heard she couldn't even stand to be around Spirit. She would have kicked him out of the city but he had to stay here to be Lord Death's scythe."

"So she left?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, she waited for a while and got her things in order. Maka and me started at school to be come meisters. We were starting in the Not class. She talked to Maka about it and then she was gone. Kami won custody to make sure even when Maka moved into the school dorms he wouldn't bug her. Kami had friends in this school the dorm manager kicked Spirits ass when he tried to when he got drunk once and tried to talk to Maka."

"She never told me about that." Soul pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess it's nothing to talk about. She was really mad at her dad after that. If anything he did stop showing up drunk after Lord Death scolded him. The last time Kami was in town was about month before we met Kid and you two." He looked over at the Thompson sisters. "She showed up to finalize the divorce and she spent some time with Maka before she left again. She looked a little happier then. Besides that I just hear that Kami's traveling around and sometimes she does some missions for Lord Death."

Liz didn't like to talk about it but her mother had left her and Patty so she found it a little hard to forgive Kami even if she stayed in touche with Maka. She had to ask, "Do you know exactly why she left?"

Black Star sighed, "I just heard her say it once. She couldn't stand to see Maka cry and Spirit had done that when she found him cheating. I think she might have forgiven him for cheating on her but not for hurting Maka, That's why she couldn't stand him. I guess he had reasons for why he did it but I can't say I forgive him for making Maka sad either." He sighed again, "If you ask me I think she's looking for something. I just don't think she really knows what she's looking for."

Even though it was a sad subject Tsubaki was a little proud of Black Star, he had matured and she did love seeing him be protective of his friends. It was that rare glimpse of glimpse of the man he was becoming that made her proud to be his weapon.

Black Star sighed, "I hate long stories. Let's order now I'm starving." He looked around for the waitress to order.

Kami had finished cooking a rather large meal of many dishes that were traditional to Japan. She had used a cook book for help but had everything finished now and packed it up in a picnic basket. Maka was still sleeping and she took a shower she felt she needed to look her best for this.

Little did she know Maka wasn't sleeping comfortably, she was tossed and turning in her bed. Her body was dripping with sweat.

In her mind and deep into her dream she watched the village they passed when they arrived but it was different it now. The village was what it looked like centuries ago and more to the point on fire. The air was filled with scream and smoke. Maka stood in the middle of it unable to move. Burnt bodies were tossed around and Maka could smell them burning, it smelled like burnt pork she almost threw up and didn't think she'd eat pork for a while.

Maka didn't know what was happening but she tried to desperately to move but she wasn't able. Suddenly a long nail brushed her cheek.

"Found you Hiiragi." The voice was little more than a hiss.

Soon the figure strode before her. It was a long and slender woman with long nails on her long bony arms that swayed as she walked. Her long messy black hair dripped down covering her face. She wore a dark purple kimono that had tarred ends. Brushing the hairs from her face with her nails she revealed dark purple eyes and a long thin smile stretching across her face.

"You are the last of the Hiiragi Clan." She gave a short throaty chuckle. "I would have expected someone more impressive. Maybe taller."

"Who are you?!" Maka barked.

"That's a dangerous questions." Her smile never faltered. "There is no reason to be rude. I know that you have been expecting us so there is little to hide. I've come to greet you."

"You're the one coming for me and mama."

She gave a half shrug. "I am one of them. Don't worry I can't kill you here. Maybe it would be best if I could, it would mean that you'd suffer less." Her words came out like hisses. "I can trap you in a nightmare in the mean time."

"You won't get away with this."

"Ha, you have that fire. It must be a family trait, a refusal to give in. Your ancestor refused to die centuries ago but that won't save you this time."

Maka refused to show a hint of fear knowing that's what the woman wanted.

Kami had slipped into a pair of shorts and simple white top and she finished drying her hair when something felt wrong and she stretched out her soul perception. She quickly found Maka's soul and something wrapping around her soul. Kami quickly grabbed the sword that was on the table and raced into Maka room.

"Maka!" Kami tried to wake her to no avail.

Kami didn't wait to try something else and she placed her hand on Maka's chest. Neither of them was a weapon but they were mother and child and that bond is nor easily broken. Kami took a breath and resonated her soul with her own daughter and held to the sword.

Soon the room before her was replaced for a burning village but that didn't register in her mind as she a woman standing before Maka.

"Get away from her!" Kami ordered anger dripping off the words and she held the sword aloft at the woman.

"And if I refuse? This is a dream. You can no more kill me here than I can kill her."

"No I can't kill you." Kami admitted before she closed the distance between them plunging the sword into the woman's chest. "But this is a special sword so I'll just settle for hurting you."

Suddenly what was binding Maka let her go. The woman's eyes widen as she gasped for breath.

Kami's words were heated, "I won't repeated myself. If you ever so much as come close to my daughter. So much as think of hurting her. I won't hesitate to kill you."

Maka stood behind her mother, "That goes for my mother too."

The woman gave a smile, "That same fire. I can't wait to see you burn you from the inside out."

There was no transition the two meister's suddenly opened their eyes to find themselves back in the room.

Kami dropped the sword and hugged Maka, "I'm sorry I didn't expect that. Maka, are you alright? "

"Yes, mama. "Maka replied. "I'm fine. I've been through worse. We should get started, didn't we have to do something."

Kami gave her a smile. "Alright Maka go take a shower and loosen up. I'll get some clothes for you ready. This is going to be special."

Maka took her shower trying to shake off what she saw in the dream, it all felt so real but she something to do so she made her self focus. Afterwards she went to her room to find a pink kimono waiting for her and small hair pin. Maka couldn't help but smile a little it was a dark pink kimono with flowery design and yellow sash to wrap around her. It took Maka a few minutes to get it on and to look right but she managed. She put on a pair of wooden sandals and walked out to find her mother. Maka found her mother in the kitchen wearing a red and white shrine maiden outfit.

"Mama?" Maka asked her.

"Maka, you look wonderful."

"Thank you." She blushed. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm unofficially a shrine maiden. I've never had a lot of training but I think I know what to do. Today I have to fill that role."

They gathered the picnic basket, a blanket, the sword and few other things and made their way. They past the backyard where the rive met the bridge. Laying down the blanket they started to put out the food.

They started to eat and Maka noticed her mother was eating very fast, faster than usual. She knew her mother had a rather big sweet tooth but didn't have an appetite for other food like this.

"Mama? Why are you eating so fast?"

Kami swallowed a mouth full of food. "I need the energy. I'm going to do a ritual and if I do it right I can bring the spirit of someone from the past for a moment. Someone in the family, with any lucks they can tell us how to fight off the demons."

"Are you sure you can? Are you sure it's safe?"

"Safe enough." Kami got up and picked up the sword. "Okay, no matter what don't get off the blanket until it is all done. It will act as barrier between you and everything else. You don't have a lot of time so make sure you ask the right questions. Just trust me Maka just like I'm trusting you."

Kami had read up on the ritual her family would sometimes perform but had never actually seen it so she wasn't as confident as she tried to seem. The spirit from before gave her permission so she assured herself it would be okay. Kami started the ritual and she danced around with the sword in hand careful in her every moment. Little white flames seemed to be left where ever she had touched the ground. Maka watched on and noticed the air became still and the river had seemed to stop and she couldn't hear anything anymore. Then she noticed her mother had stopped moving.

Lord Death was talking to Azusa abut what they could do to find Kid when suddenly he fell to the ground.

"Lord Death?! Azusa ran to him.

"No, don't worry I'm fine." He reassured her. "I was just taken by surprise. No one has tried to do that ritual in centuries. It took me off guard. Hm, it can't be a coincidence that it's happening in Japan now can it?"

Maka's heart was racing when she saw her mother stand still, she wanted to run to her but remembered that she was told not to get off the blanket. Her soul perception was telling her that the area around her hand changed something like when the wolf man used spatial magic on the school. Suddenly a flowing figure suddenly started to walk from under the bridge. The figure strode over the water and stopped before Kami as if looking at her face for a moment. Then the figure turned to Maka, up until then the figure seemed to be made of a strange ethereal white mist but now it faded away enough to show features. The figure was transparent but it was clearly a women wearing a white kimono and purple sash that matched her long purple hair. Maka was taken back for a second she looked so familiar, she had seen her in the picture her mother had shown her but now she looked older. A warm smile was on her face as she turned to Maka.

Maka didn't no what to say so she just blurted, "Grandma?"

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry I was gone so long I had a bad writers block and had to stop writing everything. So here is a new chapter. The baddies have started to show up and now they have brought back the dead so things are really heating up. If you like it please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ghosts

**Family History**

**Summary: Maka's mom returns to Death City to take her to a trip to Japan. They soon get wrapped up in in battle against a force that is after their family. Their friends soon get pulled into their struggle against ancient forces.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or any of it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ghosts

Maka was dazed to see the etherial figure in front of her. There was a lot happening and she didn't know how to react. For one, her own mother hadn't seemed to move at all since this had all started and possibly more stunning to her was her dead grandmother had appeared before her.

"Grandma?" Maka said unsure.

The purple haired woman before her gave her a warm smile, "Hello Maka."

Maka's heart raced, she was about to reach out to her but she remembered not to get off the mat like her mother told her.

"I take it this is a little shocking for you." Haruhi spoke in a playful manner. "It's been a little shocking for me too. I didn't expect my own daughter to try this ritual. She wasn't trained as a shrine maiden so I will think that this will be too much of strain on her. It's not the same as being a meister."

"Is mama going to be okay?" Maka said worried.

"Yes, she will be tired though, this will take a lot out of her." Haruhi gracefully sat before Maka. "If she is going through all of this I take it you need help."

"Yes," Maka snapped back her attention to what she needed to do. Maka mirrored her grandmother's actions and sat down before her "something from the past is coming here."

"They want to end the family line with you two."

"Yes."

"I've been watching over both of you so I do know what has been going on. I don't know how much I can tell you, I know the story but no one knows the details."

"So why did mama call you?"

Haruhi looked over to her daughter, "I think she misses me. She looked into this ritual sometime ago, after me and her father died, but she knew she couldn't speak directly to me so she never tried. I don't think she even brought me on purpose just wishful desire."

Maka sighed, she could understand the feeling, "So is there nothing you can do to help?"

"I don't know about that." Haruhi smiled brighter, "It might have been best to speak to the founders of the family line but I can give some advice. Find their names."

"Names?" Maka asked. "What about their names?"

"Creatures old and magical can be defeated by their names all you have to do is find it."

"The Rumpelstiltskin effect."

"Yes, something like that. Both you and your mother are the keepers of this family's legacy and carry with it the ability to dispel great evil. I am always watching over you as are everyone else. We have every fate that you will be able to overcome this challenge."

Despite how large this obstacle was those words convinced her that she could overcome this. Haruhi got up on her feet and walked over to Kami and looked her in the eyes. Her hand gently stroking the outline of her daughter's face. "She can't hold the connection much longer. I will have to go." Haruhi looked sad at the thought. "Maka, can I have you give a message to your mother?"

"Of course." Maka got up and nodded.

"I've been watching over her, and you, so has her father. We love her very much and we're proud of the woman she's become." Haruhi ket out a sigh, "I know things have not been easy and she was hurt but I know she can carry on."

Maka listened taking the words in, memorizing them. "It's about Papa isn't it?"

Maka regretted saying that out loud as a sudden chill ran through her body. She looked at her grandmother's face and thought she still smiled all warmth had dripped away. A dark and menacing black aura surrounded her filled with anger and contempt.

Haruhi grumbled to herself, "That man-slut broke my little girls heart."

Maka gulped afraid of what she had set off, she had fought the immortal wolf man and kishin but right now her own grandmother seemed scarier than anything she had ever faced, like her very presence drove off all emotions except fear. Then Haruhi coughed clearing her throat and the warmth of her smile returned like the previous visage was nothing more than an illusion. In a friendly matter she turned to Maka, "Maka, everyone on the other side is trusting both of you. If there is one piece of advice I can leave you is learn from the past but keep moving towards the future."

Maka looked at this woman she never had a chance to meet but something in her wish they could talk for even a little longer.

"It's time to go. It was a pleasure to meet you Maka. I know we never met in person but I just wanted you to know I'm proud to have you as my granddaughter. Tell her one more thing: I will always love my Kokoro."

"Grand-" Before she could even finish the word Maka watched as Haruhi simply faded away with a smile on her face.

Around her the world seemed to start up again and turn to it's previous state. With a groan Kami collapsed onto the ground.

"Mama!" Maka ran to her mother.

Back in Death City one meister and three death scythes were gathered and looked through files and books on Death's orders. Well, except one. Spirit Albarn was under the table curled up into a ball.

Stein let out a, "What?"

"I don't know. It's like something just walked over my grave." Spirit shuddered. "It's like my mother-in-law was talking to me."

"Ex and late mother in law." Stein said flipping through the pages of a file.

"But what if this whole mess has got her up and going around. She's coming back because me and Kami got divorced."

Azusa spoke up, "Don't be ridiculous I'm sure ghost would have better thing to do than look for you."

"Right!" Spirit jumped out from beneath the table. "Kami acted like she didn't even care about me. She divorced me. Her mother wouldn't care at all Kami if Kami never cared. She's okay."

"She's better." Marie spoke in a quiet tone but in that room with one the four of them her voice carried.

Spirit heard those words before, "What do you mean?"

The other three looked away. Azusa pleaded, "Please don't ask. You don't want to know."

"What? Tell me." Spirit insisted.

"She didn't take it well." Stein finally said.

Marie said with a melancholy tone, "Kami, was really upset. When she found out you were cheating on her she knew. You know her and her soul perception she can always tell things about everyone."

"It was a mistake." Spirit mumbled.

"One you committed several times." Azusa said with an edge in her voice. "I think the fact that it was a mistake made it worse. If you had fallen for someone else she might have understood but that was not the case. In the end I think she blamed herself."

"That's not true! I never-" Spirit couldn't even finish the words. "She shouldn't blame herself."

"She did though." The blonde hammer spoke. "And Maka found out too and that's when Kami decided to get divorced. That was just too much. She knew she couldn't blame herself. She still loved you when she divorced you, I know she did, she called me. She didn't want to admit it but I could hear in her voice that she had been crying when she made the decision."

"She once described it as cutting off her own arm to save herself, it hurt but she needed to do if she would be able to look herself in the mirror. She pulled herself together and got the divorce and left the city after making arrangements. Being in the same city as you just became too painful a reminder."

Spirit looked at them, "Y-you've talked to her about this...?"

"Yes, she started traveling she found us. I think she needed someone to talk to." Marie told him. "She cried." Marie sighed. "For a short time I was her partner too, back when the three of us lived together in the girl's dorms." Azusa nodded in agreement. "I saw her on her mission fight to protect people and sometimes we were there too late and someone was hurt. When the danger passed and we called for help she would sit with them. I remember once there was this little boy who was hurt and Kami" There was a catch in Marie's voice "she was just a few years older than him, she held him and promised he'd be okay. She smiled and held him giving him hope and keeping from being scared and she knew it was a lie. She saw his soul and she knew he was dying. She held him as the innocent boy died. She didn't cry, later that night she hugged me when I cried because of it..." Marie a wiped a tear from her eye as she brought back those said memories.

"She kept you together." Azusa spoke. "She kept you from quitting right there, telling you that you failed the boy but you managed to spare any other victims from that kishin egg. If you kept going you'd manage to save more. That if you kept fighting you'd at least give that little boys death a purpose. A reminder to keep you fighting."

"Yeah." Marie nodded. "Kami carried a lot on her shoulders always taking care of others. And after her divorce and she found me and we started to talk... that was the only time I ever saw her cry. So I held her and hugged like she did to me. She had to stay strong just to get through the divorce and then ... you really broke her heart. " Marie spoke and her tone carried no blame she just stated what happened.

Spirit looked to Azusa and she didn't meet his eyes, he knew something like that must have happened to her when she meet Kami too.

"People have their ways to vent." Stein said not to anyone but to the room. "I met her once before I arrived at the school. She let me know about the divorce and told me. Luckily for me she didn't break down in tears. I've never been good with crying. I did notice something about her." Stein shrugged. "I hadn't seen in her in a long time but I saw her soul and it changed. I can't really describe the change but it did seem more turbulent."

Spirit had a horrible thought, he had made Kami blame herself and he made her hate herself and even for a moment that would have been horrible thing to do. He wondered if Maka sensed the fact that he had hurt her mother like and if that was part of the reason she hated him. Still Kami never dared show him that pain not even during divorce and she struggled to move on. Spirit felt terrible about it and he wanted to make it better but he didn't know what he could do since Kami acted so cold towards him. Spirit wasn't lying when he told Maka that he still loved her mother, that just made it a little worse for all of them.

Stein looked up at the ceiling, "She said something funny then. She said she was traveling around trying to find something. I asked what she was looking for and she just said she didn't know but she would know it when she saw it. I still don't know what that means."

Back in Japan Kami managed to crack open her eyes, "Maka?"

"Mama? Are you okay?"

"Tired." Kami let out trying to get up even half way. "And hungry. And a little sore." Kami looked at the picnic basket and started to grab things to eat. She didn't say much and she started to eat quickly. "So what happened?"

"I saw grandma."

Kami stopped mid bite, "M-my mom?"

"Yeah, she said she loved you. Oh, and she also said she will always love her Kokoro."

"Oh..." Kami smiled a little.

"What does that mean?"

"Kokoro means my heart or spirit in Japanese. That's my birth name."

"Oh, and here I never knew my mother's name." Maka snarked.

"I changed my name as soon as I started school. I always got made of with that name. My mother was the only person I never managed to get to call me by my new name. She said no matter what I was her heart so she would always call me Kokoro"

"That's sweet."

"It is." Kami smiled lightly before retuning to business. "Did she say anything helpful about the situation?"

"A little. She said that if we find their names we can take away their power."

"Really? That's old magic. And they are old so I doubt they haven't already hidden their names."

"That's what she said. She said we should learn from the past but move towards the future. She said she loves you too mama. She said she loved me too." Maka smiled hearing those words, the thought that she had a grandmother that loved her made her smile. Maka hesitated trying to bring up the subject of her father.

"Past?" Kami mumbled. "Maybe there is something there. The family library has books going back centuries and even family testaments we might be able to find something there."

"If there is one thing I can do is study." Maka smiled at her mother.

Kami snacked on some more food, "We'll I think it's time we head back."

Kami finished up eating her food and she and Maka spoke about what her mother had said on how she seemed. After Kami finished they headed back to their family's home.

"Mama?" Maka asked her tired mother. "If we are going to sleep shouldn't we do something to make sure those demons don't attack us in our dreams?"

Kami sighed, "I doubt they'll try that again and even having this ground as protection might not be enough." Kami went into the house and fetched few a large bag of salt.

"Salt?" Maka asked.

"Purification salt." Kami corrected. "Salt like iron can be used to dispel spirits and even magic if used correctly. This salt has a little more of a kick. The Shrine uses it for rituals and purifications. All we have to do is put the house in one large circle of salt."

With a few bags of salt they made a large circle around the building, it was easy task but being as tired as she was it was a lot more tiring for Kami.

"Finally done." Kami said. "Wait, one more thing." Kami through a pinch of salt at Maka's head.

"Mom!"

Kami then threw a pinch at her own head, "A little more precaution. I doubt they'll be able to put any spells on us tonight."

Somewhere deep and dark figures spoke, three demon lords spoke about Kami and Maka.

The women in a purple kimono spoke to the other demons, "They've sured up their defenses. They even conjured up a ghost for advice but they didn't get anything useful. Maybe they would have if they brought up the right one, the one that defeated us, but they were to sentimental and their heart got in the way."

Someone far more powerful then the others growled, " Then it's time to strike."

She spoke again, "Good, the mother stabbed me and I would like to return the favor."

"No." He spoke before turning to the other who had yet to speak. "Take the army slaughter them. Leave no remains."

The dark haired woman shot daggers at their leader, " Shouldn't we all go? End this once in for all?"

"No, they are not as powerful as they were. One will be enough. You and I will save our power to conquered the world when time comes."

"Is that necessary?"

"The world has changed and the kishin is free and loose. We have to be smart."

Three demon lords in the darkness planned their attack. They had been watching Kami and Maka for a while. Finding no one else with a claim to the Hiiragi blood line they moved all their focus on the two. Despite the threat that loomed towards them Kami and Maka slept peacefully.

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay, sorry for the delay getting past my writers block. Next chapter will have the first battle. Next week I am going to Anime Expo so please be patient. Anyway to all those who read this thanks for reading. Review if you like and let me know what you like.**


	6. Chapter 6: Statues

**Family History**

**Summary: Maka's mom returns to Death City to take her to a trip to Japan. They soon get wrapped up in in battle against a force that is after their family. Their friends soon get pulled into their struggle against ancient forces.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or any of it's elements.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Statues

Lord Death stood tall on the shrine grounds. His mask looked almost like it was forged from an actual skull and the black cloak moved like shadows over him. Standing before him were the very same warrior and shrine maiden, the warrior held the sword that glinted with a silvery light. Maka's eyes snapped open as she awoke from that dream.

Maka woke up groggy that morning. A lot had happened in the day before and it left her tired. Maka forced herself to get up and shuffled down the hall to the bathroom, her long unkempt hair swaying as she walked. She quickly splashed some water in her face and brushed her teeth and then fixed her hair. Then with that done she walked to go find her mother. Unlike yesterday she didn't find her in the kitchen but as she continued to search she found her mother in the backyard with a sword. It almost seemed like a scene from an old samurai film. Kami was wearing her long robe with the sword held out before her, her eyes shut as it waiting for something. The wind gently blew past her carrying tiny leaves from nearby trees, the leaves danced around Kami with a silence that you'd never expect her to hear. Then with a swipe of the sword there was a flash of silvery light, that was when Maka noticed one small leaf had been cut in two.

Maka was surprised and let out a small gasp.

"Maka?" Kami opened her eyes. "You're up early."

"I had this weird dream and I woke up." Maka told her. "Why are you up early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I've had odd dreams lately too."

"I didn't know you knew how to use a sword."

"Before I ended up with your father as my weapon I used all sorts of weapons. Over time some found other partners that better suited them or wanted something else. Over time I got good at adapting and ended up being able to use just about anything as a weapon. I even trained with a sword for a while." Kami blinked. "That reminds me." Kami quickly placed their family sword back in the sheath that she had set down by the door. "We need to get you something."

"What Mama?" Maka questioned.

"A weapon." From out of her pocket Kami pulled out what looked to be a simple purple pen.

"It's a pen." Maka said unimpressed.

"Right now it is." Kami with a smirk clicked it and with a bright flash of light it changed it's shape and size. Suddenly that pen turned into a large orange scythe. "Now it isn't."

Maka looked on with surprise, "That's amazing."

At the bottom of the scythe was twisted into a sharp spiral tip. The back end of the blade was curved inward with three spikes making it very decorative for a weapon.

"You have a scythe in a pen?"

"More like I have a scythe that turns into a pen. "

"How did you do that? Get a death scythe as a pen?"

"It's a hellscythe actually." Kami explained. "It's a little bit of magic. Long ago before there were demon weapons people had regular weapons and some people were smart enough to turn regular items into weapons. It was a tricky way to hide weapons."

"This pen is one of them?"

"Someone I met on my travels gave me this pen, it's just a copy of one she has in case I needed some protection."

"It must be a good friend."

"I hope you meet her one day, Maka." Kami smiled. "Actually I do have something older." Rummaging through her pockets after giving Maka the scythe she pulled out a simple fan. She slapped it onto her palm and with a glow of white light it turned into a sword. "It's an old trick, so old it's fallen out of favor, just a simple transformation. It's just a matter of knowing the right action to activate the change. Some places used it for weapons and over time the Witch Achene used the same principle on people to make the demon weapons." Kami slapped the end of the sword and it turned into a fan once more. "That one was the sword my mother practiced with. She left it to me and I practice with it."

"I'm not sure if I can use it." Maka said looking at the scythe in her hand. "I'm not used to using an actual scythe."

"Yes, a living weapons like Soul with an actual soul to resonate with moved with you. Hold it out Maka and pretend it's like Soul."

Maka did as she was told, "Now what?"

"It's a special metal that reacts to your soul. It acts just like it's an extension of yourself."

Maka took a deep breath and the scythe reacted and around her wrist before it returned right into her hand. "It worked."

"I told you it would have." Kami said cheekily. "Here is the bad news: since it doesn't have a soul you can't resonate with it. You can use your soul attacks but it will tire you out and you have to focus on the weapon, allow the energy from you to flow into it. But let's save that for later. Right now tap it on the ground."

"Okay." Maka tapped it and it turned back into a pen.

"Keep that until it is all over. You can practice later but first let's eat breakfast."

Kami got breakfast ready and they ate and got dressed into something casual, jeans and shirts.

"So do you have a plan?" Maka asked.

"A plan? Not as such. Right now we read." Kami said leading her down the hall toward the other end of the house. Kami opened up the doors at the end. "Maka, welcome to the family library. It's filled with books on dealing with monsters, demons and spirits. It has diaries, journals, accounts from our family dating back centuries. Everything our family had ever found out and wrote down."

Maka marveled at the shelves filled with books, scrolls and journals. "That is a lot."

"And finding what we need is going to be hard. Like finding a needle in a haystack. Or like finding a specific needle in a stack of needles while we don't know anything about the needle we need."

"Well, we better get started." Maka gave her mother and encouraging smile.

They started to go through the books and look for anything mentioning the demons that might have been useful for fighting their unseen enemies. Besides the official story there wasn't much else not even a description of who to expect.

"Maka? Does something feel wrong to you?"

"I don't think so." Maka thought about it for a moment. "Wasn't it a lot warmer?"

"We have to get outside now." Kami grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her along to the outside.

It had been sunny in the morning but now a terrible wind had blown though and had brought dark clouds with it. The clouds as ominous as they seemed to stretch out for miles blocking out the light of the sun and swirling over them.

"I'm guessing that the weather didn't just change." Maka started as she looked up at the clouds.

Kami ran back inside and turned on the television.

The Japanese newscaster was speaking already, "A typhoon warning has has been declared. The strange weather front has appeared out of nowhere and meteorologist are struggling to find an answer to what caused it. Though nothing has been damaged yet we are expecting gale force winds and heavy rain."

Kami spoke, "We are right in the middle of the storm. I thought we'd have more time before they arrived."

"So it's started." Maka said trying to sound confident. "They're coming."

"We better get the security system up." Kami told her as she headed towards the front door only to stop to grab her black coat. As she walked out onto the steps she took out an old journal with Japanese writing in it.

"What security system?" Maka asked trying to keep up.

Kami with a path in mind continued to walk, "During the Edo period an alchemist was saved by the family and he set up a defense system. It's based on the golems but different, more lively."

They reached the entrance to the shrine where two statues stood. Kami flipped through the journal and Maka studied the statues. They were old and stone statues that looked like large lion-dogs.

"These are Komainu. They're like gargoyles meant to ward off evil spirits." Maka said out loud.

"That's right and they're going to help." Kami pulled out a small silver knife from her pocket and spoke. "I invoke the contract that lies within the blood of my family." She cut her hand and as blood flood out she smeared it onto the statues. She waited for a moment. "Oh, wake up." She slapped the statues.

Suddenly the stone turned to flesh and fur and they let out a roar. They turned to Kami and pounced on her knocking her to the ground.

"Mama!" Maka let out but then she noticed that they weren't attacking her but licking her face.

"Oh, it's little Kokoro all grown up." One of them said in Japanese, if Maka hadn't been taught it by her mother she would have been lost on this trip.

"I go by Kami now." Kami pushed them off her. "And this is my daughter." The two creatures looked at Maka as Kami waved at her to get closer. "Maka, these are Kouga and Eiga. My grandma used to wake them up to watch over me when we visited. Their duty is to protect this land and our family."

They started to sniff Maka and Eiga said, "She does smell like you. Also a little like the dessert."

"And death." Kouga added. "And maybe like a cat."

"Yes, we don't have time for introductions." Kami told them. "I'll make it quick, the demons that our ancestors defeated long ago with the Hiiragi sword are coming back and they're attacking soon. Wake up the army."

"Right!" The barked in unison as they ran off.

"There are more of those?" Maka questioned.

"Yes, there are more of them all around the border of the land and will activate if something harmful comes but I thought it was best to wake them early and get ready."

Around the Shrine there were other statues most of them smaller but they started to get up too, there were not only lion-dogs but tigers, foxes, turtles, boars and a few dragons. Maka quickly guessed that they all served a different purpose in the small army.

As their army prepared itself so did the meisters. Maka put on her uniform feeling more comfortable fighting in her usual battle outfit. As a weapon she had the scythe but she was still a little unexperienced in using it. Kami herself was armed with the family sword and various other weapons she usually carried in her coat pocket anyway.

"Mom," Maka asked. "do you have any real plan?"

"Not really. The research didn't help us find anything. Those demons won't be at full power until they kill us, power of a name thing they can't reclaim their full power until the end the blood line of those that defeated them. So they have to show up here and kill us. I think we just killed them before they have a chance to kill us."

"So fight them like any would be kishin?"

"Pretty much." Kami gave her a brave smile.

"Well, we have an army of living statues so how hard could it be?"

As if those very words angered the heavens the ground began to shake and the clouds roared with thunder. Suddenly lighting struck the top of the shrine, it took them a moment for their eyes to adjust to the flash of light. A roar like the crack of thunder broke the silence, the roar was enough to make the tree of the forest tremble and everything in it too. That's when the figure on the shrine became visible to it, it was a massive wolf made entirely of lighting. It's eyes were bright blue balls of energy burning as it glared at the two females.

The army gathered around them as if ready to lay down their lives for them before the demonic beast could attack them. The light from the wolf shone brightly and suddenly the shadows around all of them began to stretch out. Then the shadows reach outwards and stretched themselves from the ground into the air taking form as they did. They turned into large shapeless figures with little more than bodies and arms with claws and they were all around them.

"Maybe a little harder than fighting would be kishins." Kami sighed looking at the battle that was ready to erupt before them.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, back from anime expo and back to writing. I hoped you guys liked this chapter and don't mind leaving me a review to tell me what you think. Happy birthday to one of my readers, the lucky one. Anyway hope you guys liked it and I'll be back as soon as I can. Feel free to check out some my other stories in the mean time.**


End file.
